The present invention relates generally to the field of computer communication systems and more particularly to computer file transfer systems.
The transfer of large computer files between different computers continues to grow worldwide at a rapid pace. Databases, video files, and other large computer files are used extensively on present computer networks. Disadvantageously, transferring these large files between different computer networks through existing computer file transfer systems require a large amount of time. The present inventors have determined that a very significant portion of the excessive time for successful transmission of these large files is due to the retransmission of the large files because initially or on subsequent attempts they are not received correctly at the intended recipient computer.